New Dawn
by Bellatrix77
Summary: "I loved Renesmee, I would do everything in my power to protect her..." When a mysterious character enters Bella's life, will it threaten her and Renesmee's existence? And who is this character that is somehow mysteriously connected to Esme's past? All will be revealed. Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with the characters. Please R&R! :-)


New Dawn

It has been four years since Renesmee came into my life. Four years since I gave birth to this beautiful, glorious god of a child. Even as a vampire, I couldn't get used to her perfect voice. (Nor Edward's, for that matter.) Renesmee looked more like a fifteen year old rather than a two year old. For me that was a problem, she was growing up so fast, too fast... for me. Before, her growth was only a less of problem to me. I was so infatuated with Edward that I worried less about my daughter. We were having rounds of passion every night. Edward said I would be less wild in a decade, not that he minded. But lately I had been so worried about Renesmee, I couldn't concentrate on anything else; it's only seems like yesterday I brought her into this world.

Even as I lay here now, in Edward's arms – I kept listening to Renesmee's heart thrum in the next room. I listened anxiously, as if it might miss a beat and fail at any minute. I was also worried about Edward; I could tell he was slightly concerned with my behaviour in the past few weeks. Several times I lashed out at Jacob when he wouldn't let me hold her or was crooning over her. I ever snapped at Rosalie once when she wouldn't pass Renesmee to me. I remember Edward's taken aback look when this had happened. Every single little thing she does, I hovered over protectively. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. A world I couldn't live in. A necessity of life, other than Edward. Suddenly, she twitched in the next room. Indistinctively, I jumped out of bed to protect her.

"Bella," Edward murmured. His sweet voice made me stop at the door.

"Yes Edward?" I replied to him, my voice strained.

"Renesmee's fine, you need to stop worrying dear," He said softly.

"But Edward..." My voice trailed off as I listened to her rhythm tic sleeping.

"She's most likely just having a dream," He assured me. "Probably something she inherited from you." He chuckled quietly.

I grimaced; I did not like the thought of Renesmee having nightmares. Edward – reading my thoughts through my lowered shield - was at my side immediately, comforting me.

"Bella love, she is fine – don't worry." He crooned to me. I sighed.

"I know that, I guess I'm just an over protective fool." Edward hugged me tighter.

"No love, you're just being a mother," he said.

I sniffed the air delicately; I found no threat even though I knew there would be nothing. Edward laughed again.

"Come on, let's get dressed." He said amusedly, gesturing to our enormous wardrobe.

We were sitting at our Edward's family's house, or more – Edward's previous residence. Rosalie was perched on the couch with Renesmee curled up on her lap. Even being so big now, Renesmee still enjoyed being treated like a child. Or the child she should be. Again I was starting to worry about her accelerated growth. I was glad I was a shield. Edward didn't need to carry all this stress too.

My fingers twitched uneasily, I wanted badly to reach out and cradle Renesmee in my arms. Edward rubbed my back continuously. He could feel my tension just like Jasper did. Or more likely, I was being very obvious about it so that even somebody who didn't have Jasper's powers could tell. I winced; Jasper could probably feel this pulsing out of me very strongly at the moment. But luckily he was in a wrestling match with Emmett, therefore distracting him from being burdened with my stress. Carlisle was working in his study and Esme was upstairs tinkering about. Alice, as usual, was at her numerous computers scheming more fashion designs. She seemed to be glancing at the future randomly just to keep regular checkups, as her eyes appeared to glaze over occasionally. I was so focused on Renesmee that I didn't realise something happened until Edward gasped.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, anxiously.

Everyone was here by us in an instant.

"Daddy, what is it?" Renesmee asked, touching Rose's face and my arm at the same time.

"I don't know what's happening, sweetheart," Rose cooed to her.

Again, I twitched uneasily.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned, guiding Alice to sit down on the couch.

"Our whole future has disappeared, even the wolf pack's." Alice said blankly.

I was up tensely in an instant.

"Alice," I urged. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," She said, "Our whole future has just... disappeared."

My thoughts wavered to a surprise visit from the Volturi. It seems I was not the only one.

"The Volturi?" Rosalie, Emmett and Esme all asked at the same time.

"No," Edward answered them. "I would have picked them up by now."

"Mummy?" Renesmee asked me tenderly, her gorgeous smooth face bunching up.

"It's okay," I assured her, looking at Alice intently.

We then all caught a strange scent wafting through the air; we simultaneously whipped around to see a strange hooded figure standing motionless. A kin of the Volturi? Or something else...

Most of us snarled, Esme looked shocked. What was this? And harm would it do to Edward, or my perfect little Renesmee?!

"Hello, Cullens," said a girlish, dark, high-pitched voice.

It was similar to Jane's, but also completely unique at the same time.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I am Anita," answered the high-pitched voice.

"What business do you have with us?" Edward questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's eyes go blank then focus again. Edward twitched; what had he just seen.

"I am here to speak with Mrs Bella Cullen and her lovely daughter, Renesmee." The voice smiled haughtily.

I snarled and flexed my shield around all of my family; the bloody haze was starting to come over my spectrum of vision.

"What do you want with them?" Rosalie hissed menacingly.

"A friendly chat, that's all." The voice grinned even more.

Somehow I doubted that it would be just a friendly chat.

"Remove your hood," I spat through my teeth.

"As you wish, Mrs Cullen." And then her two small hands lifted the hood swiftly off her head.

She was obviously a vampire. Her bright red hair swayed around her face, giving a look of mystery. It was in loose curls that bounced as if hitting springs. Her bright crimson eyes seemed restless, like then never let down their guard – always alert.

"Whoa, this'll be a good fight." I heard Emmett say quietly behind me.

Rosalie ground her teeth together while Carlisle and Jasper tensed. Her small slender figure was complimented by her alabaster pale skin. She was similar to a combination of Jane and Alice. Small and thin like Alice but yet so young looking like Jane. Esme gasped and whispered something inaudibly. Edward growled and I crouched slightly.

"So," I rasped detestably. "Which member of the Volturi are you?"


End file.
